Someone's Watching Over Me
by Renaki
Summary: Songfic. After a disturbing dream, Renamon thinks about a special someone she lost on September 11th. Please r&r! I'm desprate for reviews![Revised for errors!]


Someone's Watching Over Me

(A/N: This fic is dedicated to the victims of September 11, 2001)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff.

Keep in mind: This is from Renamon's POV.

(I revised this fic for grammar and any other mistakes, but if you point out anymore, please lemme know in reviews!)

September 11, 2001 8:00 a.m.

_I find myself atop a tall building in a very large city, perhaps even larger than Tokyo. The sky crystal clear; I watch the hustle and bustle of the city streets below as the humans make their way into their jobs. Neither one of them would make a potential Tamer for me. All of them perhaps would be far too busy for me. I let out a sigh of discouragement, however upon hearing this; my brother sits down next to me. A kitsune digimon with mostly all of my characteristics, except, he may be less mature than I am at times._

"_What's wrong, Rena?" he asks. (Rena's just a nickname he uses at times)_

"_Oh, I don't know Ronomon… it's just… we've been searching for tamers for over five months now and we still haven't-"_

"_Hey; it'll be okay. I'm sure we'll find Tamers soon." He said lovingly. _

_I smiled "You're right. We just have to keep our heads up."_

_Little did I know, our happiness together would not last._

_September 11, 2001 8:43 a.m._

_Ronomon stood atop the building and looked out into the distance. "Well, we'd better get going. We still have a lot of ground to cover."_

_I went over to him. I could tell he was about to tell me something, but before he could get it out, a loud noise broke the silence._

"_What was that!" I shouted. Ronomon's eyes had a look of pure terror as he saw what was coming. An aircraft that usually transports humans was flying straight towards us._

"_Renamon…" he said seriously. "Jump."_

_I looked at him, astonished. "Wha-?"_

"_Jump, NOW!" he said with more force. He grabbed my paw and we quickly leapt off into the air and soon after, to our shock and horror, the plane crashed head-on into the building. Huge clouds of smoke and fire from the aftermath of the crash engulfed us as we made our long decent to the ground. _

_After I landed, my instincts instantly kicked in- _

_"Ronomon? Ronomon! Where are you!" I shouted. But when I didn't receive a reply, my heart raced a million miles an hour, fearing the worse. _

_"Ronomon! Please Answer Me!" I cried. Tears started streaming down my face as I started to make my frantic search for my brother. _

_"RONOMON! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_September 11, 2006(present day)_

"NO!" I jolted awake to the sound of my Tamer's alarm clock. Sweat dripped down my entire body as I panted heavily. I have been having the same terrible dream for days and I knew exactly what it meant: today would be the 5th anniversary of my brother's death. I reached over and hit the snooze button andchecked the time: 8:00 a.m. I sighed as I slowly rose out of bed. As I brushed my mane back into place, I noticed Rika was not in the futon next to me.

"I wonder where she is." I pondered. I looked at the calendar on the wall; today was Monday, so it was obvious she was at school. I made my way toward the large, all-girls' school andwhen I got to my usual resting branch outside Rika's class room window; the teacher was just starting his lecture.

"Alright class," he said as he wrote on the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me what happened five years ago today?" One of the girls next to Rika raised her hand. "The day terrorists landed on America?" she asked

"Yes," he said "in fact, on this day, also as 9/11, America was struck in 3 places, Washington D.C., New York City and Pennsylvania. In the World Trade Center, and the Pentagon, but can anyone tell me where the 4th plane was originally headed?"

This time, Rika raised her hand. "The White House." "Correct, Miss Nonaka. Although all lives were lost in this particular attack, thanks to the passengers aboard that plane, otherwise known as flight 93, a diabolical plan was diverted. Now you're probably wondering why we're discussing what happened in America, but the disasters have affected many lives all over the world."

'Especially digimon lives.' I thought sadly.

"That is why," he continued, "the mayor of Shinjuku has advised a city-wide tribute at 8:43 a.m., the exact time the 1st plane crashed into the World Trade Center." I gasped. That was the exact place I lost my brother.

"In addition to the tribute, those who are welcome may write a short speech on what 9/11 means to you. I'll give extra credit on the next exam, but only to those who submit their names by 8:40." Immediately the students got out their paper and pencils and began working.

I noticed Rika looking out the window at me. I knew I'd have to tell her about him eventually, and today seemed like a good a time as any. Rika nodded at me, a signal meaning it was going to take a while. I responded and phased out of the tree and into my training area in a secluded part of the park.

As I started my usual morning routine, my mind wandered back to that day.

9/11/01 9:00 a.m.

"_Ronomon!" I called again. "…namon…" I hear a voice; it's faint but recognizable. "Ronomon…" I said in disbelief as I quickly ran in the direction of his voice. "Hold on; I'm on my way!" I ran for what seemed like hours; in the distance I heard fire trucks and ambulances rushing over to the scene to help the humans who had jumped out of the burning tower to try and save their own lives. _

_When I finally reached him, my eyes bulged at the horrible sight. Not just at Ronomon, but the carnage surrounding me. I instantly snapped out of my trance as my mind reminded me that Ronomon still needed my help. I went over to him and cradled his head in my arms. Numerous scars were all over his body, obviously from the debris. _

"_Ronomon…are you alright?" I asked quietly._

_He opened his eyes and gave me a small smile. "Sis; sorry I had to put you through that." He said weakly._

_I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault; I'm just glad we made it out before the plane crashed."_

_He gave a faint cough as he said "Rena…I…may not make it…"_

_Tears started streaming down my eyes again. "No please don't say things like that." My voice was steady, but my body was ready to fail. I looked on in horror as Ronomon's data slowly started fading away. 'No. This can't be happening!' _

"_Rena…" he said weakly "Can you promise me one last thing?"_

_I nodded slowly, my voice now breaking. "Yes…of course…"_

"_Even if I don't make it, please continue searching for a Tamer." He coughed again. "It would please me to no end if you did."_

_I gave him a small smile through my tears and nodded. "Yes; but what about-"_

_He chuckled silently. "Don't worry about me. Where I'm going, I'll be just fine. Just remember, I'll always watch over you." _

_With those last words, he gave his last breath and closed his eyes forever. I wept as his data vanished without a trace. Suddenly, another explosion is heard. I looked up to see another aircraft crashed into a second building that was next to the 1st. I gasped. I knew certain death would come to me if I stayed. So with my last energies, I phased out of the area just before the towers came crashing to the ground._

_9/11/06 8:30 a.m._

I vanquished my last invisible foe and decided to end my morning routine. As I left the park, I noticed Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon playing in the pond nearby. They were having one of their usual splashing contests; of course Guilmon had the advantage with his tail. It was surprising how much Guilmon reminded me of my brother when we were younger and how we used to play together.

I looked up at the sun, using it to tell time: 8:37 a.m. soon it would be time for the tribute at Rika's school. I start to tell Guilmon and the others about it, but I stop. They probably wouldn't understand something like the 9/11 attacks, and probably shouldn't either. So I left them to their fun and games and went back to Rika's school.

As soon as I arrived, students had started to crowd around the flagpole. I spotted Rika over in the distance, handing in her speech to her teacher along with the rest of the class. She noticed me and motioned me over to her side. I went over to her. "Renamon, are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. I only nodded.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying." The concern in her voice and the look on her face only reminded me of how my brother used to- I couldn't finish my thought; the emotional dam that held me together for the past 5 years finally broke and I did the only thing I could do. I quickly hugged Rika and started to cry openly, not caring who saw me.

"Renamon? What's wrong?" Rika asked astonished, for I have never cried in front of her before.

Her fellow classmates started to gather around us. "Hey Rika, what's going on? And who is this?" one of them asked. "This is Renamon, but I don't know what's wrong with her; she just started crying a few moments ago." She replied softly. "Now if you'll excuse us…" she gently placed me on her back andcarried me away from the crowd.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Another of Rika's friends asked.

"Dunno… the teacher did say today was sad for everyone; maybe it affects digimon, too." said another.

When Rika finally got me as far away from the crowd as possible, she took my paw. "Renamon, what was that all about; please tell me." she said gently. As I tried to calm down, I remembered a song from a long time ago.

(A/N: Just imagine Renamon singing this instead of Hilary Duff; cool 'eh?)

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

"Rika…" I said softly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I…lost someone in the September 11th attacks…"

She looked at me in shock. "What? Who was it?"

I held back my tears. "…My brother…Ronomon…"

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me._

Rika gently hugged me. "Oh, Renamon… I'm sorry…" she whispered softly.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny _

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me._

I calmed down long enough to reach into a hidden pocket inside one of my armguards and take out a small photograph. "Here, Rika; this is what he looked like."

She gently took the photograph out of my paw, and gasped. "You two were at the World Trade Center, weren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes. This photograph was taken the day before…" she gently caught me as my body had failed from grief.

"Renamon… it's going to be okay…" she said softly.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are _

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart _

She gently wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Renamon; I know it's hard, but you have to be strong. Ronomon wouldn't want you like this."

"I know, Rika; but it's just…one minute he was here and the next he was…"

Rika nodded. "But you have to remember, Renamon; you're never alone. His spirit is your heart."

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over me._

It was at that moment, I remembered Ronomon's final words to me. 'Just remember, I'll always watch over you.' I looked up to the sky and saw Ronomon's spirit shining down on me as a gentle mist began to fall. "You're right, Rika. His spirit is in my heart." And for the 1st time that day, I smiled for I knew everything would be alright from now on.

For I know someone's watching over me.

owari

This was my first time writing a fic that included a song, but I don't think I sucked to badly at it. I wanted to a fic based on Renamon's POV of the World Trade Center bombing on 9/11, and I was having a hard time trying to find the right song that would fit best. And I think this was it. Anyway, all comments are welcome for this one(even flames will be expected, I Probably deserve it anyway). Till next time.

P.S. please don't forget to review my other stories as well(separately please!)


End file.
